Once Upon A Time
by Insane yet Evil
Summary: the final story for my HermionexDraco trilogy


A/N Yes, after what has it bee, 3 years? Yes after 3 years I am finally putting up the last part of my DMHG trilogy. And so no one gets confused, DPOV means Draco's point of view and HPOV means Hermione's point of view. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter.

Once Upon A Time

DPOV

I walked down the rolling green lawns to the Black Lake where I'd seen Hermione sitting a mere 10 minutes ago. But I hadn't been spying on her, I just happened to see the dot that was her at the water's edge from the Astronomy Tower, a mere chance (denial). She looks absolutely lovely, not opposed to every other day, though. I stepped on a fallen leaf and she looked up, alert.

HPOV

I don't know why, but I've had this odd feeling that I'm being watched for the past 10 minutes or so. I'm not quite sure why I'm here. Harry keeps going on about how Malfoy is up to something and is Ron is just...well, Ron. They can be a bit much, sometimes. But I digress. I came down here to think about him. It's always about him. I'm even finding it a trifle difficult to concentrate in my classes. I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of the honeysuckles all round me, but then hear a noise behind me. My head darted up to see who the intruder was.

DPOV

I was planning on sneaking up on her, but that was out of the question now. I gave her a small smile and walked the rest of the way up to the lake, sitting a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing here?" she accused, then frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, that was rude. But what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be bullying first years or something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm really not in the mood for bullying. I felt like relaxing, and I thought-" Here she interupted me.

"You though the lake would be a great place to lounge around and forget all of your troubles?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, yes, I suppose. How do you figure?" Hermione looked off over the lake.

"That's the reason I'm here. It's so easy to let go of yourself out here, become someone else..." she trailed off and looked down at her lap.

HPOV

"I see. Why would you want to become someone else?" Because the, maybe, I'd stand a chance with you. "You're fine the way you are." My head snapped up, and my eyes immediately went to his, searching to see if he was serious, or if this was all just a cruel joke.

"W...what?" I asked a bit shakily. Draco moved closer and grasped my hand between his.

"Hermione...I'm not sure how to say this, but I really do like you." A tear fell from my lashes down my cheek, and Draco brushed it away. "Why are you crying, dear?" I smiled a small smile.

"Because this is like a fairytale. I like you, and you like me. This couldn't have turned out more perfectly." I said happily. Draco pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I do believe you are forgetting one detail. Our friends absolutely detest each other. And let's not forget the fact that my parents are purebloods and that they are hoping the Malfoys will always stay purebloods."

DPOV

Hermione pushed away from me after I said that. "Oh, I get it. You were just getting my hopes up, see how I would react. And now you're going to tell me we can't be together because your parents wouldn't approve or that our friends would be appalled! How dare-" I winced as Hermione's voice reached an unhuman octave.

"Hermione, listen to me. I didn't say we couldn't be together. I was just pointing these things out. Infact, I'd absolutely love it if you would be my girlfriend." I said hastily. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I'd like that." she said and walked back into my welcoming arms. I kissed the top of her head and leaned my forehead against hers.

"By the way, you may want to work on that temper." I added jokingly. Hermione laughed. I rested my hand on her cheek and moved closer, closing the distance between us with a gentle kiss. Pulling away after a few moments, I looked down into her warm, brown eyes. "I love you, you know."

"Good, because I love you, too."

Fin

And so ends the trilogy of HermionexDraco. I hope it wasn't that bad. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like...you know, whatever. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
